


letters on the wrist

by 28boolarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Christmas, Drama, First Meetings, M/M, Sad Louis Tomlinson, Soft Harry Styles, Soulmates, Unhappy Ending, meeting on the roof
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 00:02:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22346719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/28boolarry/pseuds/28boolarry
Summary: AU!Soulmate: где у тебя на запястье написаны последние слова твоей родственной души. Метка Луи гласила "Я хочу провести это Рождество с тобой".
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Kudos: 3





	letters on the wrist

**Author's Note:**

> Песни под которые я писала эту работу, рекомендую включить их пред тем как читать.  
> Fine Line (With Rain and Thunder by @90lwts) - Harry Styles  
> All I Want (For Christmas) - Liam Payne  
> LCD Soundsystem - Christmas Will Break Your Heart

_23 декабря_

Запах Рождества витал в морозном воздухе. Распыляя на всех людей счастье и веселье. Лондон был наполнен радостными возгласами, люди стремились успеть распрощаться со всеми делами до наступления праздников. Солнце спряталось за горизонт, и город осветили яркие, разноцветные огоньки, которые добавили ещё большего уюта и волшебства.

Казалось, в этот, на первый взгляд, волшебных день, все люди должны быть счастливы, находясь в кругу семьи. Распаковывать и дарить подарки. Сидеть у камина в объятиях своей родственной души и в сотый раз пересматривать глупую рождественскую комедию. Да, именно так всё и было, до жути стереотипно, но так прекрасно и правильно. Но к сожаленью, не всех людей, в этот день, ангелы одарили улыбкой.

Луи сидел в небольшом дешевом кафе, которое к удивлению было забито народом. Семьи, компании громких друзей заняли все потрепанные столики. Шум радостных голосов разлетался по всему заведению, и было почти невыносимо находиться внутри. _Почти_. Луи не хотел уходить, не хотел возвращаться обратно к себе в холодную и пустую квартирку, которую он даже не удосужился нарядить к праздникам. Казалось бы, для кого стараться, ведь парень последние несколько лет живёт совершенно один. Четыре года назад это свет покинула его мама, единственный человек на всей планете, который всегда был поддержкой для Луи, и когда она ушла, мир раскрасился в чёрно-белые оттенки, жизнь потеряла свой смысл. И вот уже четвёртый год он отмечает, если это можно так назвать, не только новогодние праздники, но и свой день рождения, в одиночестве.

И так же, была ещё одна не менее весомая причина, по которой Лу оставался один в этот семейный праздник. На его запястье красовалась, тоненькая чёрная надпись «Я хочу провести это Рождество с тобой», и как известно, в их мире, это последние слова твоего соулмейта, которые он скажет тебе. Луи ненавидел это, иногда, в самые тёмные дни, он хотел перекрыть эту надпись, таким количеством порезов, чтобы было невозможно разглядеть её. Он хотел, чтобы его запястье вовсе было пустым, и его жизнь продолжалась в одиночестве, это было намного лучше, чем-то, что ему было предначертано.

Да, Луи Томлинсон ~~ненавидел~~ не любил Рождество. Он вообще никого и ничего не любил, кроме своей покойной матери. Он боялся. Он боялся, до чёртиков, что если посмеет однажды влюбиться, и это окажется его родственная душа, то он потеряет её. Потеряет и снова останется один, ведь после о любви можно будет даже не мечтать. Парень не понимал, как вообще возможно жить в этом мире с надписями на запястьях, и с людьми предначертанными тебе свыше. Он не понимал, как люди так спокойно сходятся с другими, даже не вспоминая о своих пророчествах. Он не понимал, как можно продолжать жить спокойно, если твой человек умер, если ты его даже не встретил. Как можно полюбить того, кто не принадлежит тебе?

Луи потер надпись под тёплым черным свитером и отогнал от себя плохие мысли. Не сегодня. В кафе зашло несколько людей, разбавляя жаркий тяжелый воздух, в кафе, такой сладкой прохладой. Луи глубоко вздохнул не отрывая взгляда от лёгких снежинок, которые до жути медленно падали с неба.

— Кхм, извините, — слева от себя голубоглазый услышал тихий голос, который почти растворялся в шуме, медленно повернув голову, парень всё ещё не был уверен что обращаются именно к нему. Но когда он наткнулся до безумия изумрудные глаза, позвоночник пробила молния, и всё тело содрогнулось. Удивительный кудрявый парень, стоял рядом со столом Луи и мило улыбался. На нём было надето тёмно-фиолетовое пальто, и до ужаса, тошнотворный, розовый шарф, но он так шел парню, что Луи не мог скрыть своего удивления, — Привет, эм ты не против если я присяду, просто все места заняты? — парень продолжал улыбаться, из-за чего на его румяных щеках появились маленькие ямочки. Незнакомец показался Луи очень милым, и он даже не скрыл улыбку, которая расплылась в ответ.

— Да, конечно, — голубоглазый одобрительно кивнул, не отрывая взгляда от парня, который сел напротив и поставил на стол новогодний коктейль, украшенный зефирками и разноцветной присыпкой. Да, между этим напитком и остывшим чёрным кофе Луи, была огромная разница.

— Я Гарри, — зеленоглазый протянул руку и Луи пожал её, конечно же заметив разноцветные ногти парня. Это было удивительно, он был удивительный. Будто рождественский эльф. Такой красивый.

— Луи.

— Значит, Лу, — Гарри мягко улыбнулся, и быстро положил себе в рот, почти растаявшую, зефирку, — почему в этот вечер ты один, как-то неправильно?

— Хм, а кто ставит эти правила? — Лу не скрывая улыбки сделал глоток кофе, продолжая таять в изумрудных глаза. Этот парень был нереальным, и Луи не мог поверить, что он всё же не спит.

— Да, ты прав. Если честно, я думал, что буду единственным человеком в Лондоне, кто встретит это Рождество в одиночестве, как бы это самовлюблённо не звучало. Но… как видишь я встретил тебя, и это волшебно. Неправда ли?

— Волшебно.

Луи, слегка сощурившись, рассматривал Гарри, ему казалось, что мир на секунду остановился. Он не слышал голосов людей вокруг, не замечал абсолютно никого. Главным, кто притягивал его внимание — был парень напротив. Внутри у голубоглазого бушевали совсем незнакомые чувства. Что-то необъяснимое притягивало его, и он вовсе не мог сопротивляться. Казалось, что Гарри был тем человеком, которого Лу искал так долго. Таким тёплым, солнечным и волшебным. Таким нужным.

Люди в кафе стали медленно расходиться, время близилось к полночи. Когда чёрные стрелочки, на пыльных часах, которые стояли у барной стойки, остановились на двенадцати, Луи глубоко вздохнул. 24 декабря. Его день рождения.  
Телефон тут же тихо пиликнул, и на экране высветилось сообщение. Это был, единственный, лучший друг Луи — Найл. Он всегда поздравлял парня ровно в двенадцать, не минутой позже, и даже не хотел слушать, что родился Луи в четыре часа дня, а не ровно в полночь. К сожалению Найл никогда не присутствовал рядом с другом в его день. Потому что проводил Рождество со своей семьёй в Ирландии. Но даже за эти сообщения, он был благодарен, чертовски благодарен. Взяв телефон в руки, голубоглазый быстро поблагодарил друга за его теплый слова, и спрятал смартфон в карман, даже не заметив, что всё это время Гарри очень внимательно наблюдал за ним, и через несколько минут раздался его голос.

— С Днём Рождения, Луи.

Парня будто облили холодной водой, он медленно перевёл удивленный взгляд на нового знакомого, с опаской спросив.

— Спасибо, но откуда ты…?

— Увидел сообщение. Извини, я пожалуй не должен был этого делать, — Гарри слегка сгорбился и опустил глаза.

— Всё в порядке. Но как ты прочитал? Вверх ногами?

— Ага, — кудрявый произнес это с гордостью и слегка улыбнулся, — иногда практикуюсь.

С каждой секундой парень напротив всё больше удивлял. Луи был уверен, что он точно не с нашей планеты, потому что быть таким чудесным в обществе, покрытым серостью, было просто невозможно. Невозможно.

— Как ты проведёшь свой день? — поинтересовался Гарри, допивая свой коктейль.

— Эм…так как мой единственный друг уехал, то значит один, — Луи попытался превратить это в шутку, но натянутая улыбка, могла вызвать лишь мерзкую жалость, — как всегда.

Зеленоглазый молчал около минуты, а после заговорил очень тихим и мягким голосом.

— Знаешь, Лу, — то как звучало имя в устах парня было невероятным, внутри шатена всё напряглось, как гитарная струна, не давая спокойно попасть воздуху в лёгкие, — ты родился перед Рождеством, и это волшебно, ты словно чудо, подарок под ёлку. И ты не должен скрывать это волшебство, покажи его миру, Лу.

— Моя мама говорила так же, — голубоглазый отвернулся к окну, за котором было уже очень темно и пусто, и лишь под жёлтым светом фонарей можно было разглядеть маленькие снежинки, падающие на асфальт. Гарри перевёл взгляд на часы и недовольно хмыкнул.

— Уже пятнадцать минут, как твой день рождения, а ты сидишь тут и грустишь, — на секунду кудрявый замолчал, будто подбирая слова, — я думаю, раз я тоже провожу эти дни в одиночестве, было бы клёва, если бы мы объединились.

— Ты хочешь провести этот день со мной? — Гарри одобрительно кивнул, — Но ты же едва знаешь меня.

— Это не имеет значения, я всегда слушаю своё сердце, Лу, и тебе советую.

Слова зеленоглазого заставил задуматься. А ведь, может быть и правда стоит прислушаться к сердцу? Может быть оно подскажет верный путь?  
И Луи сделал это, и единственное, что ему удалось понять — то что, он точно хочет быть рядом с этим чудом, которое свалилось ему на голову в эту декабрьскую ночь.

***  
Шагая по заснеженным улицам. Шатен посильнее закутался в чёрную куртку и спрятал руки в карманы, мельком посматривая на идущего парня рядом. Гарри удалось уговорить Луи провести его день рождения вместе. Хоть голубоглазый по началу был против, но сейчас понимает, что пожалуй это то что было нужно.

Луи улыбался. Впервые за такое долгое время, ясная и искренняя улыбка посетила его лицо. Парень готов был поклясться, что возможно именно сейчас он чувствует себя счастливым, как бы глупо это не звучало. Он был знаком с кудрявым парнем всего несколько часов, но было ощущение того, будто они провели вместе всю жизнь. Они были очень разные, но в то же время одинаковые до тошноты, они дополняли друг друга, будто когда-то давным-давно потерянные части пазла, наконец воссоединились.

Гарри шёл рядом с Лу, улыбаясь и рассказывая до ужаса глупые шутки. Хрупкие снежинки спутались в его шоколадных кудрях, мягкие щёки были красноватые из-за мороза, и на них то и дело появлялись обворожительные ямочки. Изумрудные глаза сияли даже в темноте, освещая путь. Гарри был беспрекословно красив, будто ангел сошедший с небес, для того чтобы забрать душу Луи.

— Вот мы и пришли, — Луи поднял голову вверх, окидывая взглядом достаточно высокое здание.

Гарри привёл его сюда, чтобы встретить рассвет, обуславливая это тем, что с рассветом придёт новое начало. И Луи не мог не согласиться, хотя ему казалось, что новая жизнь уже давно постучалась в его запертые двери.

Поднявшись на лифте на самый верхний этаж, Гарри взял Лу за руку и потянул в конец коридора, в котором находилась небольшая лестница ведущая вверх.

— Откуда ты узнал об этом месте?

— Абсолютно случайно, — Гарри лучезарно улыбнулся, — а вообще, это не единственное прекрасное место в Лондоне, я тебе обязательно покажу их все.

Кудрявый быстро запрыгнул на лестницу, и перешагивая через одну ступеньку, что позволяли ему его длинные ноги, полез вверх. Луи, как можно быстрее двинулся за ним. Как только Гарри открыл железную дверь, ведущую на крышу, холодный ветер окутал их, но парней это абсолютно не останавливало.

Крыша была вовсе не заброшенная, по всей видимости, в тёплое время года, здесь проводились различные вечеринки. Луи медленно подошел к краю, облокачиваясь на холодные перила и замер. Гарри был прав, вид тут и правда волшебный. Уличные фонари и гирлянды ярко сияли даже в самых отдаленных уголках города, из-за чего создавался рисунок звёздного неба, которое аккуратно растворялось в чёрных облаках. На улице было пусто, и сложно было уловить хотя бы один огонёк в окнах маленьких квартир.  
Лондон спал.  
Гарри бесшумно стал рядом с Луи, и всё с той же лучезарной улыбкой, осмотрел панораму.

— Ты был прав, тут потрясающе, — Лу тоже позволил себе улыбнуться, и если он не ошибался, то за сегодня он улыбался больше, чем за последние пол года. Удивительно.

— Хазза, мне хочется услышать твою историю, — кудрявый на секунду замер, будто пытаясь запомнить эти секунды навсегда, запомнить то как Лу назвал его.

— Тебе правда интересно? — Гарри со смущением наклонил голову из-за чего пара кудряшек упали ему на лицу.

— Конечно, — шатен аккуратно убрал мягкие кудряшки за ухо, продолжая всматриваться в изумрудных глазах, — я ничего не знаю о своём спасители. Почему ты один?

— Моя мама и сестра живут в Чешире, и я не успел купить билеты, чтобы… чтобы встретить Рождество с ними, представляешь просто не успел, — Гарри на секунду замолчал, — а может я и не хотел успеть, просто моё сердце говорило, что стоит в этот раз остаться в Лондоне, и ты же уже знаешь, что я всегда слушаю сердце, оно никогда не ошибается, и этот раз не исключение.

Гарри с таким теплом посмотрел на Лу, что у того по телу прошла лёгкая дрожь. Необъяснимое чувство окутало его со всех сторон и он не мог с этим бороться. Лу был готов поклясться, что наконец-то чувствует себя счастливым, но мерзкий голос подсознания говорил абсолютно обратное. Луи ведь не должен был подпускать к себе этого парня, не должен был оставаться в том кафе, продолжая разговаривать с кудрявым, не должен был идти на эту крышу. И тем более, не должен был привязываться к зеленоглазому.

Неторопливо небо над городом стало превращаться из чёрного в серый. Снежные облака ушли очень далеко, оставляя небосвод абсолютно чистым. Белоснежный снег стал поблёскивать под первыми лучами зимнего солнца. Два парня с восхищением не могли оторвать взгляд от картины, происходящей перед ними. Когда лучей стало намного больше, они разошлись по небу, составляя красивый тенистый узор, из красных, оранжевых, розовых и жёлтых оттенков.

— С Днём Рождения, Лу, — Гарри повернулся к шатену, сияя ярче восходящего солнца.

Луи не успел ответить, как в ту же секунду оказался в тёплых объятиях. Гарри был немного выше, что позволяло почувствовать себя защищённым от всего этого серого мира. И пожалуй это всё, что было нужно голубоглазому. Прижавшись сильнее к кудрявому, он вздохнул его запах — корица и мандарины, в сочетании с морозным воздухом, кружили голову Луи. Этот парень был самым настоящим Рождественским чудом, и одновременно самым лучшим подарком на день рождения.

Розовы ~~тошнотворный~~ шарф щекотал щеку Луи, из-за чего он засмеялся и отстранился, натыкаясь снова на изумрудные омуты. Время вокруг них будто остановилось, руки Гарри всё ещё покоились на спине голубоглазого, а Луи сжимал пальто кудрявого на талии. Солнце почти вышло из-за горизонта, освещая их лица. И можно было поклясться, что это мгновение было вовсе не реальным, будто картина сумасшедшего художника. Они дополняли друг друга, но были настолько разные, что возникал вопрос, как вообще они могли встретиться в этом мире. Будто две одинокие планеты, что случайно столкнулись в этом чёрном космосе, и полюбили друг друга. Да, возможно они ещё не поняли этого, но в самых тайных уголках своей души, каждый понимал, как называется то самое чувство, что печёт у них в груди.

— Спасибо тебе за всё, Хазза, — Луи прошептал это настолько тихо, будто боясь, что их кто-то услышит.

— Это я должен благодарить тебя, за то, что ты был в том кафе, с самым дерьмовым коктейлем в мире.

Громкий смех раздался на крыше, эхом разносясь над утренним городом.

***  
Сколько ещё времени провели парни на крыше — неизвестно. Они стояли в полнейшей тишине, в объятиях друг друга. И это был правильно, настолько правильно, что каждому из них становилось страшно.

Луи пугала мысль о том, что Гарри, за такое короткое время, стал для него намного больше чем новый знакомы, друг. Он боялся, что судьба разлучит их так же случайно, как и воссоединила. Но, всё равно, он был счастлив, и даже если он боялся будущего, в данную секунду, он даже не хотел думать о чём-то другом, кроме изумрудных глаз.

Гарри же, благодарил всевышнего, что он свёл его с Лу. Он и подумать не мог, что этот грустный парниша, сидящий в почти самом дальнем углу кафе, займёт его сердце. На сам деле, ведь ничего не произошло, ведь они только познакомились, а Гарри уже не представлял своей жизни без него.

***  
Когда на улице появилось больше машин, и были слышны голоса людей. Гарри потянул Луи к выходу, говоря о том, что лучше поскорее уйти, пока их не заметили.

— Подожди, так сюда нельзя было заходить?

— Ну, как нельзя, — Гарри провёл рукой по волосам, — просто нужно разрешение, и там ещё всякие мелочи.

— Мистер, — Лу пытался сдержать смех, но было очень сложно, — вы делаете меня преступников в мой же день рождения.

— Ох, ну вы сами связались с преступников, — Гарри гордо заулыбался, а через пару секунд заливисто рассмеялся.

Луи с восхищением смотрел на зеленоглазого и не мог скрыть свою улыбку. Даже при свете солнца такой удивительный. Шатен испытывал до ужаса глупые чувства, по его мнению. Ему казалось, что он влюбился как школьник, но чёрт возьми, он хотел — поцеловать Гарри. Он не понимал, что с ним твориться: толи из-за того что он не спал, толи он сошел с ума, толи Гарри так сильно манил его. И возможно в темноте, Лу не замел всей красоты кудрявого (заметил ещё как), но сейчас при свете он убедился в этом на все сто процентов. И поэтому, послав всё к чертям Луи притянул Гарри к себе и впился в его алые губы. Зеленоглазый не ожидал подобного действия со стороны Лу, но через мгновение ответил на поцелуй прижимаясь ближе к парню.

И поцелуй этот выглядел безупречно, будто созданный из звёзд и капли волшебства. Словно, голубой океан встретился с дремучим лесом. Встретился раз и навсегда, растворяясь друг в друге. И лишь глупец скажет, что это невозможно, волшебства не существует, не существует настолько подходящих людей в этом мире. Но, вы только посмотрите на этих двоих, это и есть то, во что не верят миллиарды людей.

Луи медленно отстранился от парня, встречаясь с ним взглядом, и пожалуй он был готов поклясться в том, что Гарри счастлив — его глаза сверкают искрами, а губы слегка подрагивают, в еле заметной улыбке. Шатен понял, что вляпался. Утонул в зыбучем песке с головой. И это было именно то, что требовало его замёрзшее сердце.

— Пойдём, — Гарри аккуратно переплёл их замёрзшие руки, и пошел к выходу, Лу медленно переплетая ногами двинулся за ним, всё же попасть в полицейский участок в день рождения ему не хотелось, хоть это было бы очень весело возможно.

Тихо пройдя по пустому коридору, Гарри вызвал лифт, который приехал достаточно быстро, и они скрылись в нём. Их руки всё ещё были переплетены, и никто из них не собирался отпустить другого. В лифте повисла глупая тишина, было ощущение, будто нужно что-то сделать, и Гарри сделал. Притянув к себе Лу, он положил вторую руку ему на щёку и поцеловал, аккуратно и нежно, боясь навредить шатену. Этот поцелуй получился более сладким и глубоким, нежели первый.

Когда дверь лифта открылась, они отстранились друг от друга. Миновав небольшое холл, парни, всё ещё держась за руки, вышли на улицу Лондона. Морозный воздух вновь окутал их, и казалось будто он был намного суровей чем на крыше, из-за чего Луи поморщился, а Гарри посильнее закутался в пальто.

Шагая по снежному тротуару, парни вовсе не обращали внимания на людей проходящих мимо. Находясь в собственном мире, наслаждаясь каждой минутой. И это была их роковая ошибка.

Когда Луи ступил на дорогу, достаточно длинную, которая отделяла их от другой стороны улицы, и сделал несколько шагов вперед, то почувствовал как Гарри, сжал его руку сильнее, и за спиной послышался тихий голос.

— Луи, давай проведём это Рождество вместе.

По всему телу прошла дрожь, слова эхом закричали в голове. Луи молил всех богов, чтобы это бы вовсе не, то что сулила ему судьба. Они остановились в самом центре дороге. Шатен медленно развернулся к Гарри, на подкашивающихся ногах, и попытался поймать на лице зеленоглазого хоть долю шутки. Но, когда он понял, что парень выглядит абсолютно серьёзно, страх внутри его груди запылал с невероятной силой.

— Чт…что? — дрожащим голосом голубоглазый выдавил из себя одно жалкое слово, и горло прожгла невыносимая боль. Он готов был кричать.

— Я хочу провести это Рождество с тобой.

Удар. Ещё один удар. Сердце Луи замедлилось, желая остановиться. Глаза предательски запекли, и он был не в силах сдерживать слёзы. Почему сейчас? Он только встретил его, только нашел свою родственную душу. И ведь дня ещё не прошло, а он уже должен потерять его. Луи не хотел отпускать Гарри, этот парень перевернул его жизнь и его душу за одну холодную ночь. Вселил надежду на счастья, а сейчас забирает её, заставляя голубоглазого разбиваться на мелкие осколки. Какой же, Луи глупый, он ведь не должен был подпускать к себе никого, он не должен был влюбляться, этого всего не должно было быть. А теперь что? Конец

— Хазза…

Гарри словно за секунду меняется в лице, будто не дышит, и если бы Луи не был так опечален то возможно заметил это. Возможно он бы заметил, что они стоят посередине дороги. Возможно бы заметил, яркий свет фар…

Сильный удар. Темнота. Конец

Если бы Луи был внимательнее, он бы заметил надпись на запястье Гарри.

«Хазза»

Маленькие чёрные буковки испарились, растворяясь высоко в небесах. Запястье Гарри было чистом, так же как и запястье Луи.

«Я хочу провести это Рождество с тобой»

Исчезло навсегда.


End file.
